


DAY FIVE: “TAKE ME INSTEAD”

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Bucky Barnes, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, POV Third Person, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: DAY FIVE: “TAKE ME INSTEAD”Where Peter and Aria get kidnapped by HYDRA agents. . . and it doesn’t go well
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character (s)
Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169888
Kudos: 2





	DAY FIVE: “TAKE ME INSTEAD”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh something I'm not good at woohooo, let's hope this all goes well!

**“Should I get Renjun this?” Aria asked her brother, while showing him this t-shirt, she thinks her boyfriend would like.**

**“I’m pretty sure, he would like anything you get him.” Peter said while he had his arms crossed, visibly bored.**

**Aria’s arms dropped as she saw the look of boredom on Peter’s face and she sighed annoyed.**

**“Why do I even ask you anything?” Aria asked herself as she put the t-shirt in the cart, and began to walk off.**

**Renjun, was spending the week in China visiting family, as his grandmother had passed away, and he needed to go be there, and Aria wanted to give him something as a welcome back present.**

**So she’s been in the mall for two hours, shopping with Peter, but of course he was being difficult, not giving her input and just being annoying in general.**

**“Why are you getting so pissed at me?” Peter asked Aria**

**“Because, I’m trying to ask your input on stuff, and you just blow me off, not really giving a shit.” Aria said**

**“Well, I thought Renjun was your boyfriend, not mine.” Peter said and Aria just looked at him with this glare on her face.**

**“Forget it. Just forget it. I won’t ask for your input on anything. Ever again.” Aria said as she stomped over to the check out section.**

**Peter sighed softly. Of course he was being annoying, but he honestly doesn’t know why Aria would want his input on stuff, that he has no experience with. I mean he hasn’t even gotten a chance to actually plan dates with MJ. So how was he supposed to help his sister with this stuff?**

**Peter ran to catch up with Aria who was putting stuff into bags, in silence, and oh my god, you can cut the tension with a knife. It was that silent.**

**“Let’s go.” Aria said**

**The two began to leave the store, and it was just such an awkward situation. Like the siblings have never had this kind of tension before, but I guess, there’s a first time for everything.**

**As the two kept walking in silence, both teens felt their senses start to go haywire, and when they turned around it was over. They were both knocked out.**

**\---**

**Aria woke up in a cell on the cold and dirty floor, and she was hurting all over. Whoever knocked her out, really sure knocked the shit out of her.**

**“You want my input on this?” Peter asked**

**Aria looked over to her brother who was sitting against the wall just messing with his jacket.**

**“Oh, shut up.” Aria muttered**

**Aria sat up against the wall across from Peter, when she heard the squeak of the cell door and the blinding light flash through her eyes.**

**“Oh look, the spider siblings are up.” A unknown voice said**

**“What is the meaning of this? Because you know Mr. Stark will kick your asses when he finds out about this bullshit.” Aria snapped**

**“Aria--” Peter started wanting his sister to shut up but the man just laughed**

**“Bitch, got a mouth on her.” A man said and then kicked her square in the face, and Peter just widened his eyes.**

**Aria fell to the side, spitting out blood that was coming from her now split lips.**

**“Wow, whoever taught you how to kick, sure failed, you kick like a bitch.” Aria coughed**

**Peter just wanted his sister to shut up because she was going to get them both killed.**

**“Aria, shut up.” Peter told her**

**“You think you’re so tough, because you’re HYDRA agents, but all you are is pansy assholes.” Aria snapped**

**Peter just couldn’t watch Aria get hit again, so he looked away.**

**“We’ll be back in a couple hours, hope you two think about why you’re here.” The man said and walked away leaving Aria just coughing up her blood, and Peter with his hands over his ears.**

**\---**

***TWO HOURS LATER***

**Aria was now sitting against the wall, dried blood on her nose, and she had her arms around her knees, while Peter did the same thing.**

**“What do you think they want with us?” Aria asked**

**Peter shrugged, “I don’t know. Who have we pissed off recently?” Peter asked and Aria shrugged for a response.**

**They’ve been in the cell for two hours now, and the question that was running through Peter’s head was;**

**“Why did you let yourself get beat like that?” Peter asked**

**“So, they wouldn’t hurt you.” Aria answered**

**“Why do you care if I get hurt or not? I should be caring for you.” Peter said and Aria just rolled her eyes**

**“Sorry, that I care.” Aria said**

**And then the door opened and the agent walked in with someone with a metal arm.**

**“Bucky, grab the kid.” The agent said**

**The man nodded and he walked over to Peter and grabbed his arm, and pulled him off the ground, and Aria widened her eyes.**

**“Where are you taking him?” Aria asked**

**“Oh well, we’re gonna have some little experiments with him.” The agent replied**

**Aria didn’t want anyone to do anything with Peter, so she shook her head, and she pulled herself off the ground.**

**“Take me instead.” Aria begged and Peter shook his head**

**“N-no. Don’t take her, take me.” Peter tried to reason but Bucky threw him to the side and grabbed Aria’s arm, and began to pull her forward.**

**“Aria!” Peter yelled, trying to reach out for her, but the cell door closed in front of him.**

**Aria turned around to face her brother who had pools of tears streaming down his face, she placed her hand down on his, as it was resting against the bars.**

**“I’ll be fine.” Aria whispered as a tear left her eye**

**“You get out of here, and you get Mr. Stark, okay?” Aria asked**

**Peter’s tears rolled down his face, and he nodded.**

**“Okay.” Peter whispered**

**Bucky pulled Aria back, her face nearly hitting the wall on the other side, as they began to walk far away from the cell.**

**Peter on the other hand, still had his hands on the bars, just starting to cry his eyes out, as the thought of he might not ever see his sister again.**

**This was his biggest nightmare coming true.**

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is not where it ends here!  
> Prompt for Day twenty one is called "Torture" and that is where it's going to continue on.  
> I'm having so much writing these I feel like I should make more of them.  
> Next one is called "Insomnia"


End file.
